


Panic at the Disco

by BlackSilverWings



Category: NateWantsToBattle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSilverWings/pseuds/BlackSilverWings
Summary: The siren couldn't help but let a flash of a mischievous grin appear before it was covered up the oh so innocent smile he had been wearing the whole time.





	Panic at the Disco

The theatre was busy as usual when Natemare entered; there was a performance on stage with a full yet unentertained audience. Natemare watched for a moment as the performer on stage, a dancer, attempted to execute a leap but failed, stumbling awkwardly when they landed. A few audience members booed and made remarks at that and Natemare could see that the dancer was trying to hold back tears. He watched for a moment more before moving on. After all, he wasn’t here to watch the poor performers and their unentertaining performances.

He was here for something else.

Natemare made his way to where he knew Phantom to be—in his office. Mare slid up to the office doorway with an oh so innocent smile on his face which Phantom squinted with suspicion at.

“What are you planning?” Phantom asked, seeing through Mare’s oh so innocent smile which Mare widened.

“Nothing~” Mare responded and Phantom only intensified his squint of suspicion.

“I don’t believe you,” Phantom said. 

“That’s a you problem,” Mare sassed.

Phantom rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” he asked.

The siren couldn’t help but let a flash of a mischievous grin appear before it was covered up by the oh so innocent smile he had been wearing the whole time.

“I want your cane.”

Phantom’s squint turned into a dead serious look at Mare’s answer. He stood up from his desk, leaving his cane leaning against it, and walked around it over to Mare. He stopped just in front of the siren and looked at him dead in the eye. “You. Will. Not. Have. My. Cane,” Phantom whispered in a dead serious tone, emphasising each word he spoke with a jab to Mare’s chest.

Mare simply chuckled at Phantom’s response, ignoring the jabs to his chest. “You think?” he questioned with a now fully fledged mischievous grin on his face. Phantom now glared at him.

“You. Will. No—” Phantom was cut off from repeating his statement by Mare kneeing him where it hurt most. The pain caused him to double over, to which Mare took the opportunity to push him out of the way as he raced over to the desk and snatched up the cane. With the desired object now in his hands, he grinned down at his brother as he raced off out of the office. 

“Come back here you smoky fuck!” Phantom yelled after Mare. But he got no response as Mare was already long gone. 

– – –

Back in his own little space, Mare was busy. He cackled as the glass orb popped out of its place in the cane and fell onto his lap. He then replaced the empty space where the glass orb previously sat with a tiny laser disco ball before pressing a button on a small, easily hidden remote that activated the disco ball. Mare cackled as he watched the tiny laser disco ball spin around and paint the room he was in with rainbow light. Mare then pressed another button on the remote which activated a strobe light effect and his cackling intensified.  
He couldn’t wait to see Phantom react.

– – –

Phantom sat at his desk in his office, looking through a contract when he noticed Mare sliding up to his door again, this time with his cane in hand. His eyes immediately hardened into a death glare as he stood up from his desk and marched his way over to Mare who had a wicked grin on his face. He continued to burn holes into Mare’s eyes as he snatched back his cane from Mare’s grip before whispering in a deadly tone, _“Get out.”_

Mare’s wicked grin only widened as he heeded Phantom and walked out of the room with Phantom watching him.

Phantom sat back down at his desk with a heavy sigh, dropping his death glare as he looked around his office before looking out the door and window to see if Natemare was still around. With no sight of the siren, Phantom smiled and looked down at his returned cane to see that where his glass orb would be, was covered in duct tape. Phantom frowned and raised an eyebrow at that before beginning to peel off the duct tape.  
As Phantom did that, Mare watched the soul collector through his office window from a distance and in a place where Phantom wouldn’t be able to see him, either through the window or door. He grinned and chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Phantom for a moment more before retrieving the remote for the tiny laser disco ball from within his jacket and pressing the button. He attempted to hold back his laughter at Phantom jumping slightly in his chair and cursing Mare out at the rainbow light suddenly appearing and shining through the duct tape.

But alas, Mare could not hold back his laughter.

Phantom snarled when he heard Mare’s laughter and ripped off the rest of the duct tape to find that, instead of the bird talons of his cane clutching a glass orb, they held a tiny laser disco ball. In the midst of laughing his ass off at Phantom’s reaction, Mare could see the soul collector death glaring at the tiny laser disco ball.  
“I. Hate. You. Mare,” Phantom hissed through gritted teeth as he shook with fury. Mare only continued to laugh at that. He laughed so hard he had trouble breathing properly. He laughed so hard he did not hear approaching footsteps. Phantom however did, and forgetting his rage at Mare for a moment, remembered that he had an appointment with a client today.

Cue Phantom beginning to panic.

And cue Mare pressing another button on the remote to change the disco ball’s light setting to strobe light effect.

 _“I FUCKING HATE YOU MARE!”_ Phantom screamed in rage.

Mare didn’t care that Phantom now probably hated him with his entire being, he only continued to laugh. Phantom continued to panic and shake with fury, clutching his cane so hard he might snap it. He didn’t care when he heard the door creak. He assumed his client was there and yelled out, “COME BACK AT A LATER DATE!”

The client, a dancer, ran from the office immediately. Leaving a seething Phantom in his office and a struggling-to-breathe Mare.


End file.
